Will You Go to the Prom With Me?
by yellow-string193
Summary: Songfic to Relient K's "Sadie Hawkins Dance" RikuSora


Will You Go to the Prom With Me

Will You Go to the Prom With Me?

Summary: Songfic to Relient K "Sadie Hawkins Dance" RikuSora

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do!

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

At Destiny High School, the school that has the boy's uniform with the blue plaid pants, there was a commotion going on in the halls. This coming Saturday was the Sadie Hawkins Dance and everyone was going. Except girls, being very shy and all, still hadn't asked all the boys yet. They all flocked together in big groups saying who they were going to ask, but never being able to work up the courage to do it.

The girl's bathroom was no different as some girls were inside talking while fixing their make up. After all, they had to look "pretty" if they were going to ask a guy to the dance.

"Did you decide who you're going to ask?"

"I think Wakka… I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a date, yet. What about you?"

"You know who I like already!!"

The conversation continued. Outside passing the bathroom, our small, brunet hero couldn't help but overhear. Sora's ears suddenly turned red as he blushed from listening to the girls. He was so anxious because he still hadn't gotten asked out! For you see, Sora isn't the manliest guy in school, I think Riku stole that title right away, and the brunet was pretty… girlish. That's not really a quality most girls want in their date, unless they were bi or lesbians or something like that, also that was probably why the majority of the school's boys wanted to get in his pants.

Anyway, Sora, being an optimist, smiled and continued to walk down the hall. He was bound to be asked out soon, right?

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking

It was now English, a very boring class, and Sora had fallen asleep. It was a good thing he was assigned to sit in the back of the classroom, so the teacher would notice. He sat right next to the window and the sun made it so warm and comfortable that he would just go right to sleep.

"Sora? SORA!"

"Huh?" The brunet quickly sat up, still half asleep.

"It's your turn to give your speech!" The teacher, Ms. Miya, yelled at him, though she yelled at everybody…

"Okay, okay." He got up from his desk and went to the front of his class. "I read the play, 'Romeo and Juliet' you know the one were the lovers die and stuff… yeah… it was confusing… and yeah… um…." He went along making stuff up on the spot. But Sora decided he needed something to make his speech memorable, and wake up his entire class from this boring hell. "In conclusion, love is a confusing thing. And I'd like to tell you about this lady I like." The class perked up and started whispering. "Yeah, she's older, but still a hottie. I like to carry around my library card, so I can check her out. She's so sweet, that Hershey's out of business. I wonder if she was ever arrested, it must be illegal look that good. She's so hot she makes me melt like hot fudge on a sundae." Sora looked affectionately at the teacher, "You're the one, Ms. Miya." Everyone laughed, "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you. Is it hot in here, or is it just you? You must be my light switch because you turn me on! You-"

"Thank you Sora!" Ms. Miya stopped him; her face was all red from embarrassment.

As the brunet walked back to his seat, everyone was applauding him. Sora gave a bow and rightfully took the title of 'class clown.'

The bell rang ending class, and Sora's friends met him at his desk.

"Whoa man, you gotta let me borrow some of those!" Tidus punched his friend in the arm.

"Where did you get those anyway?" Selphie asked Sora, but glared at Tidus.

"Cloud's friend, Reno, taught them to me." Sora told them about his cousin's player-friend. "Let's go get lunch. I'm starving."

"Sora, did you get darker?" Selphie noticed.

The brunet looked at his arm, "I think so… it's probably from sitting next to the window." They walked out of the classroom.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running

Sora had gotten his food, but now needed somewhere to sit. The whole cafeteria was crowded, and he saw none of his friends. He looked high a low for an empty spot not near any weird people or stuff. Like he didn't want to be shunned by the Goth kids or sexually harassed by his fan boys, Sora shuttered. After five minutes of looking he found the perfect spot. He put down his lunch tray and sat down. The brunet looked around and saw that he was sitting next to the cheerleader table, he waved to Kairi.

Unfortunately, his view was now being blocked. Sora looked up to see Seifer staring down at him. Seifer was almost as manly as Riku, except he could fight to save his life. The blond was bulging with muscles and he was the football team's staring quarterback.

"Hey, punk, what do you think you're doing?"

Sora flinched, "Eating lunch."

"Not by my table, you hear? Or would you want to eat a knuckle sandwich for lunch?"

"No, no, I understand, I'll leave."

"Too late! That's not a choice anymore!" Seifer grabbed Sora's collar and lifted him off the ground.

Sora struggled, but then got an idea. He suddenly kicked the bigger boy in the place where it hurts the most and then took off running. He ran out of the cafeteria and into the school's halls.

"Get him!" Seifer shouted while in the fetal position on the ground, and the rest of the football team took off after Sora.

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

Sora had been running for a while, he was almost half way across the campus. He could hear the guys following him and shouting threats that made him very scared. With his last burst of energy he sprinted, quickly turning the corner and taking off to a new direction. Even with that the guys were still on his tail, and Sora was out of hope.

He started to slow down. He was done. He prayed to God that they wouldn't kill him.

Suddenly Sora was grabbed by the back of his collared shirt and pulled into the nearest classroom. The door was shut, and through his heavy breathing he could hear the footsteps passing the classroom. Sora relaxed into the arms that were holding him.

Wait… holding him?

The brunet looked up and his big, blue eyes met a pair of green ones.

"R-Riku?" Sora whispered.

"That was a close call." The silver haired boy leaned back on to the door. "You would have died if I didn't catch you in time." A smirk fell onto his pale lips.

"Th-th-thanks…" Sora blushed and left Riku's grasp and sat at a desk.

"No problem."

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

"I heard about your speech in English. Nice." Riku laughed.

"I always had a knack for words. And all the girls want a piece of this!" Sora flexed his skinny arm… no muscle showed.

"So, I guess you already found a date for the dance?"

Sora shook his head, "No one's asked me yet. What about you? You are the 'Sexy Beast' of Destiny High." Sora smiled at Riku's secret nickname.

"I've turned them all down. The person I want to go with hasn't asked me, yet."

"Really? Who?" Sora sat on the edge of the seat. Who would Riku **want** to go to the dance with?

Riku sighed and massaged his temple. He stood up and walked to the other. He leaned over the desk, and Sora had to lean back to avoid them from touching. "I want to go to the dance with you! God! You're so stupid!"

Sora blushed, "B-But Riku! A girl's supposed to ask the guy! And you're like the complete opposite of a girl…"

"Fine! YOU ask ME then! I don't care! I just want to go to the dance with you…" Riku pouted.

Sora suddenly got a big smile on his face and he jumped up from the seat and hugged the boy, "Riku, will you go to the prom with me?"

Riku turned and laughed, "Sure."

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

At the dance, everyone was packed together in the gym. They got the band, Relient K, to play and the speakers blasted their music all over the school. Riku and Sora moved on the dance floor to "Be My Escape" and everyone around them sang along. The song came to its end and then it switched to "Come Right Out and Say It."

Riku pulled Sora closer and bent down to the other's ear.

"Sora! I have to tell you something!"

"Yeah?" They had to shout so they could hear each other.

"Sora! I-" Suddenly the music stopped, "I LIKE YOU!" Everyone turned and stared at the two. They both blushed.

"Riku, I like you too." Sora smiled and kissed the other on the cheek.

The song "Sadie Hawkins Dance" came on.

Ignoring everything else, Riku placed a hand on Sora's tan cheek and turned it so both of their eyes met and gazed deeply into each other's. The silver haired boy slowly lowered himself while the brunet closed his eyes, and their lips soon met in a blazing kiss. They finally pulled away when the song was over.

Out of breath, Riku smiled whispered in Sora's ear,

"Sora, do you like my sweater?"


End file.
